drawboisfandomcom-20200214-history
Ser L
Ser Luchador (Ser L for short) is a professional wrestler hailing from the Island of Samoa who made his debut in a random drawpile session back in 2017. He was designed by Turbo T-rex Lore Ser L , mayor of Drawcity used to be mocked and bullied in his early years at Luchador school as he used to be a complete manlet. But instead of just giving like many would have in his place, the constant harassment would motivate him to train tirelessly day after day so he could become the strongest of all wrestlers. Ser L's prowess was so impressive in fact that it caught the attention of a higher force that would reward him for his legendary rise to power. He was gifted an undying servant that he could summon at will to perform incredible tag team wrestling moves on his own, making him ruthlessly efficient in combat. Back at home Ser L governs Drawcity, a megacity home of the Muscle Spray line of products, for a very long while all was well until a certain Mr.Paste took over the main Muscle Spray building. The newly formed Muscle Paste brand would gain a great amount of influence over the city with its products, such as regular Muscle Paste, Enriched Muscle paste, Ultimate Muscle Paste Swole Essence XL+ Ultra Ultimate Ultra Ultimate energy drinks, the M.P.W.T. wrestling TV Show and much more. Enraged by such a turn of events Ser L and the Drawbois council decided to take action, Ser L and the megacity's authorities would assist the CEO of Muscle Spray, Terry Dunkins. Seeing an opportunity in this Ser L would pose as an ally to Terry to help him defeat Muscle Paste's PMC and get his company back, however, unbeknownst to Mr.Dunkins, Ser L's ultimate goal would be to take over the company so no such disturbances may happen again. Wrestling Career In the ring Ser L is an egotistical crowd pleaser with a plethora of incredibly flashy moves, his tag team partner, Drawboi is more technical but you can clearly see Ser L's influence in some of his moves. Ser L and Drawboi were unfortunately scheduled to fight against the infamous Rich Cunts, a duo counting the filthy rich Cash Virgin and his Bodyguard. During the fight the odds were clearly in Ser L's favor as the Rich Cunts received a pretty severe beating from the duo who admittedly got a bit too cocky, showing off to the crowd in-between beatings, giving Greg and Boddi undeserved breathing room. Then a very sudden 180 occurred in the fight granting Cash Virgin a very fishy victory. Much talk occurred over whether or not the match was rigged, with many in favor of the rigging hypothesis as Greg's bank account was quite the advantage. This turn of events left Ser L understandably furious who would later on confront a very cocky Cash Virgin on a one on one backstage where he promptly destroyed him, granting him sweet revenge. Ser L would appear on the rumble later on but he took the poor decision of focusing on Vege-might who was consumed by PURE YEAST RAGE. He was promptly tossed off the ring after some struggling, the yeast was simply too much. Later on for the 4th bracket of the tournament, Ser L was hired by Mr. Paste for a sponsorship deal where he would claim a cash prize from Muscle Paste. Do not be mistaken, Ser L's views on Muscle Paste's disruptions in his city remain the same, he was just short on money at the time. Ser L face a classy Muscle Spray sponsored Zap fuck who almost claimed the prized after inflicting a mean knockdown on Ser L but the luchador returned the favor and got the much needed money in the bank Ser L.png|Ser L and Drawboi, drawn by Turbo T-rex OG Ser L.png|The original Ser L from 2017, drawn by Turbo T-rex OG Drawboi.png|The original Drawboi from 2017, drawn by Imapigtoo Serlicecream.png|Buy his popsicle Musclepaste kart.png|His appearance in the MP Kart ad Category:Muscle paste wrestler